


The extra part to the Roommate Agreement

by Goblin_5



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Female Solo, Masturbation, Multi, Sheldon's a whore, Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: Penny had Raj help her put hidden cameras in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. The reason she had given him was that she wanted to make sure Sheldon wasn't pushing Leonard too far. Raj had bought it or at least didn't care enough to question her further. Her real reason was that she wanted to find out what was really happening there.aka Penny watches a recording of Sheldon giving Leonard a blow job.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper/Leonard Hofstadter/Penny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	The extra part to the Roommate Agreement

Penny had Raj help her put hidden cameras in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. The reason she had given him was that she wanted to make sure Sheldon wasn't pushing Leonard too far. Raj had bought it or at least didn't care enough to question her further. Her real reason was that she wanted to find out what was really happening there.

Her curiosity had all started a week ago when Penny had made a joke that if she and Leonard dated then he would have to think about moving out. Sheldon had made a face of annoyance while sitting in his dumb spot. Good, she had made it in response to some snippy comment of his.  But then he turned to Leonard and started complaining, "How would you be able to uphold extra articles of the Roommate Agreement that clearly state that you must…"

Leonard quickly cut him off, "She was only joking Sheldon." 

Most of the guys sighed in relief from Leonard stopping his tangent but Penny couldn't stop thinking about how he had done it. He seemed almost panicked at the idea of Sheldon rattling on about that. Most of the time he would roll his eyes and just start agreeing with him to get him to shut up. She also noticed that Sheldon was eyeing her, usually, it was just an annoyed glance before his eyes would return the TV like she was some ant that wandered into the room. But now his eyes were on her as if she was a threat. She could swear he even stuck his tongue out at her. 

So she was curious about what the extra articles were. Now every day after getting home she'd sit on her laptop and watch back the footage. Most of it was what she expected their home life to be like. Some parts surprised her. Like the fact that if the day was hot enough Leonard would forgo any clothes, he had on boxers but that was it. When she first saw this she instantly prepared for the loud protest that would come from Sheldon, but he didn't even let out a peep. The whole shirtless day let Penny find out that Leonard actually was not bad looking. He didn't have abs but he was a snack, making her wonder why he would wear so much clothing that would hide his good figure. There were more cases where Penny figured what Leonard was doing would result in Sheldon going off. Yet the more footage she watched the rarer Sheldon's wrath seemed. There were the things that she knew would set him off but it looked like Leonard could get away with a lot more than the whole gang together could. 

She was going to disconnect the whole thing tomorrow, it's not like she was finding anything and checking it every day was getting old. All she found out, what she already knew, was that two acted like an old married couple with a bunch of quirks.  But then from the footage of today that she was watching she heard, through her headphones, Sheldon said, "I need you to fill my mouth." They were doing dumb experiments in their apartment too. What were the two going to play Chubby Bunny?

Leonard responded without looking up from the book he was reading, "Is here fine, or do you want to move to your bedroom?"

Penny studied the footage more closely and she was trying to figure out what was going on. Why would they go to a bedroom? Then Sheldon said, "No, I'd rather blow you right here."  Penny paused and squinted at the screen. Did she hear that right? 

Leonard put his book down and lifted his hips to work his pants open. They really were going to do it. Penny paused the video, looked around the room. If they did go through with it she shouldn't watch, it was private. She got up. She planned to simply walk away and act like she didn't see any of what she did. But she really wanted to see more. She wants to see how Sheldon would look on his knees and his mouth finally shut up. How nice Leonard would sound. How he probably was going to help even when he didn't need to. 

She glanced back. She shouldn't watch. But there was no one to physically stop her. She went into her closet and grabbed one of her vibrators. She removed everything but her underwear. Sitting back down and putting on the headphones again. She hit play. The video started right where it left off with Leonard popping free of his pants, he was a lot bigger than she imagined. Like if he was that size he should have more of an ego especially when you compare his girth size to the rest of his body's size.  Sheldon sat down in front of him. Lucky letting the camera see everything. He leaned forwards and licked along the length gaining a groan from Leonard. He had snaked his hands into Sheldon's hair. You could see his fingers every so often flexing as if he wanted to grab Sheldon and slam him down. But the ever so gentle Leonard did no such thing.

Sheldon then took the head into his mouth. Taking the time to hollow out his cheeks as he worked the top end. Leonard was obviously trying not to make any noise but was failing as he kept letting out moans in response to Sheldon's actions. Penny slipped her hand into her underwear and slid a finger in. She was wet from watching and hearing Leonard's pleasure.  Sheldon was watching Leonard. He pushes Leonard's thighs apart to make more room for himself. He raised himself so he was taking the cock straight on instead of at an angle. Then he took Leonard halfway into his throat causing the receiver to cry out. Penny moaned as she worked more fingers into herself. She worked her other hand to her nipple and played with it. She would twist then pull to get them hard. 

She watched as Sheldon pulled himself off. He replaced his mouth with his hands as he leaned up to Leonard, "You can make noise."

Leonard's face twisted as he tried to process what Sheldon said. He licked his lips then said, "You sure, normally you don't want me to make any."

Sheldon moved so he was almost next to Leonard's ear then turned his face so it was towards the camera, "Today I want to hear you." He then caught Leonard's lips with his own. Did Sheldon know about the camera? 

Leonard then becomes louder. Crying out and moaning. Sheldon at first simply stayed there, kissed Leonard, and jerked him before returning to his task.  Penny took her fingers out. They were coated with her slick. Then she took off her bra and underwear so that She was naked. She grabbed the vibrator and slipped it in easily. She turned it on but not to its full power; she would save that for later. She moved the vibrator in time with Sheldon's head as he worked Leonard.  Sheldon was burying his face into Leonard's pubes making sure to take all of him. When he reaches the base he swallows, using his throat to work him more. Leonard had his head back. You could see that his eyes were closed as his face was a picture of pure bliss. Sheldon would almost pull himself completely off then slam his face back into Leonard. 

Leonard's mouth kept opening as if he was going to say something but all that left his lips were groans. Sheldon kept grabbing and pulling at Leonard's hips while he would slam back down. Leonard finally cussed out, "Fuck! Sheldon, I get it you want me to be rough."  Penny groaned. Leonard was about to face fuck Sheldon. God, the two were dirtier and hotter than she imagined. She increased the power of the vibrator. Increasing her pleasure as the two on the screen did the same.

Leonard grabbed hold of Sheldon's head and said "don't yell at me later." Sheldon slapped his leg but made no further protests.

Then Leonard moves his hips back as Sheldon pulls his face off. The two stopped moving away from each other when only the edge of Leonard's dick was still in Sheldon's mouth. Leonard threw his hips forwards and pushed Sheldon down with his arms. This caused him to be slammed into Sheldon's throat. All the other did was grip his thighs and moan. Leonard quickly found a pace that consisted of pulling Sheldon off then slamming him back down.  Penny turned the vibrator to its full power. She was leaking uncontrollably. God, they were loud. How had she never heard them before? She twisted her clit. She moaned loudly. They could probably hear her. What if they found out she was masturbating to them? Fuck she was getting closer. She didn't know if she would make it to the end of the video. 

She heard Leonard cry out, "Fuck! Sheldon I'm going to…" before he could attempt to pull him off, Sheldon slammed himself down. Leonard ended up coming down Sheldon's throat. Penny was close. Sheldon climbed into Leonard's lap and undid the front of his pants. Leonard helped get him with getting it out and started jerking him. He was already half-hard. The two were kissing. 

Sheldon whined and pleaded with Leonard to help him come, who knew he sounds so good begging. Leonard said, "You did such a good job." Sheldon didn't take long to cum and Penny came soon after him. 

She huffed out air. That might be the best orgasm she had in a while. Maybe she should leave the cameras in. She didn't know how much time passed but she heard Leonard say he was going to be taking a shower. Sheldon gave some response as he returned to his board.  Penny reached over to turn it off when Sheldon left his board to stand in front of the camera. He turned to make sure Leonard had left the room. Then leaned forwards so his face took up the whole screen. "And that's why he'll never move in with you Penny." He gave one of his fake sweet southern smiles then disconnected the camera. He wanted to play then Penny would play. She could feel herself get wet as she imagined how she would use Leonard to show to Sheldon why he would move out. And maybe if she was lucky then the three of them might do something together.


End file.
